


Lips like licorice, tongue like candy

by prisonofmemories



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonofmemories/pseuds/prisonofmemories
Summary: Eames has an oral fixation and it drives Arthur up the wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2010 and am now rescuing it (albeit slightly adapted) from the darkest depths of my old LJ. Yes, the title is a 3OH!3 lyric. I have no shame. Warning: suggestive use of a lollipop.

It started off innocently enough. Eames had been gnawing on a pen all morning, and Arthur was cringing in his seat. He tried to ignore the irritating sound of teeth against plastic - and the amount of saliva the forger produced in the process of total pen destruction - but by half past ten he simply could not take it anymore. He jumped up from his chair and slammed his fist loudly into the desk, shooting Eames his most ferocious Arthur-glare. Eames didn't even bother to take the pen out of his mouth as his lips stretched into an amused smirk. Infuriating.

Lunch time wasn't much better. The pen was gone now, but it had been replaced by a glazed donut. Arthur had one too, and though he always eyed them with suspicion he was hungry enough to eat it anyways. He had taken a plate, knife, fork, and a vast amount of napkins out of his desk drawer to consume the monstrosity as neatly and with as little damage as possible. Eames did not seem to care about these kinds of things, because he was devouring the donut as if it were his last meal on earth. Arthur couldn't believe someone would even dare to touch the thing like that, but Eames was shoving it in with both hands, crumbs catching in his scruff and tumbling down the front of his shirt. Arthur was horrified. Instead of using the napkin Arthur had flung his way he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then slowly sucked on each of his fingers, full lips encircling each digit. Arthur hadn't even noticed he was staring until Eames shot him a sultry look and licked his way up his palm.

Later in the afternoon Eames had suddenly disappeared, and Arthur was glad his nerves finally got some rest. The forger was driving him up the wall. He ignored the fact that his pants might have gotten a little bit tighter from Eames' little show during lunch and focused on his blueprints instead.

When Eames finally returned, he casually sauntered over and dropped into the desk chair in front of the point man's desk. He was holding a plastic bag in his lap, rummaging through it shortly before pulling out a pink lollipop and sucking on it loudly. Arthur made a little noise in the back of his throat and blushed as he quickly looked down at his blueprints, not really seeing them. He could feel Eames' eyes on him. 

The warehouse had gone quiet after a few minutes - save from the occasional slurpy sucking noise and the click-clack of Eames putting a new lollipop into his mouth. Christ, how many did he have in there? Arthur had to pee, but he refused to get up and show Eames what he was doing to him. He chanced a peek at the forger and nearly came in his pants. Eames sat slouched in his chair, eyes closed, legs spread, and one hand resting lightly on his belt. The other hand was holding a new lollipop, lazily pushing it in and out of his mouth past his full lips, which were now glistening with pink sugary sweetness. Obscene. Arthur had to swallow a few times and avert his eyes to calm himself down. Stupid lollipop. When he looked back up Eames was smirking at him again, that _goddamn smirk_ , and licked his reddened lips before wrapping them around the lollipop for the hundredth time. 

Arthur made himself suffer for another hour, arousal slightly dimmed by his annoyance over the growing pile of lollipop sticks marring his otherwise pristine desk. He applauded himself for his formidable self-control, but couldn't possibly stand it any longer when Eames started demonstrating all the creative ways to not only suck but _lick_ a lollipop as well. His leg was twitching as he took a deep breath before standing up, hurriedly rounding his desk and stopping behind Eames' chair. Giving a little growl, he grabbed the back of it with both hands and roughly wheeled it - and a startled Eames - to a secluded place in the warehouse. Pulling him up by his jacket, Arthur yanked that stupid lollipop out of his mouth and kissed him hard, reveling in the artificial taste of lollipops and the intoxicating taste of Eames. 

"You're infuriating," he breathed, voice hoarse.

"Took you long enough, Arthur. I've been waiting for you all day," Eames grinned in between kisses, fingers buried in dark hair. 

Arthur growled and bit at the forger's lips, those amazing lips that did amazing things to pens, fingers, and lollipops. "Shut up, Eames."

Eames raised his eyebrows at the point man who, looking wonderfully flustered and not nearly as composed as usual, dragged him forward as he leaned back against the wall. Arthur moaned raggedly as Eames started nipping at his throat. His hands find the conman's shoulders, kissing him before pushing him down to his knees. 

"Let's see what else you can do with those lips."


End file.
